


Beggin', Darlin', Please

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Eric Clapton (Musician), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: He comes off stage, dripping wet from the heat of the lights and the fast and energetic performance of “Layla”.The solo had nearly pushed me over the edge, the thought of soon having those talented fingers all over me driving me wild.The wicked glint in his eyes as he walks towards me in the wings tells me all I need to know...





	Beggin', Darlin', Please

As always my eternal gratitude goes to my wonderful beta, [firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow). You make me a better writer and you’re a wondeful sounding board!

This is purely a work of fiction, inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/OUHY3Jk_aFc) Eric Clapton performance.

***********************

He comes off stage, dripping wet from the heat of the lights and the fast and energetic performance of “Layla”.

The solo had nearly pushed me over the edge, the thought of soon having those talented fingers all over me driving me wild.

The wicked glint in his eyes as he walks towards me in the wings tells me all I need to know.

As I grab his lapel and pull him in for a kiss, he takes my other hand and leads me along. He knows the Royal Albert Hall like the back of his hand, and, before long, we come to a deserted corridor.

Pushing me against a door, he attacks my mouth with his. His beard scratches me, adding to my already soaring arousal.

Breathing him in, I bury my fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer as he runs his hands down to my waist, and slowly begins to pull up my peach silk dress.

As his hand slips inside my knickers, my pulse spikes, and when he finally slides those talented fingers between my folds, I gasp, throwing my head back, breaking the kiss.

This is what I’ve been longing for all night, and he knows it. Giving a deep chuckle, he pushes two fingers inside me, slowly sliding over my clit with his thumb.

His hands are master manipulators, making whatever instrument he’s playing sing and scream, be it a guitar or a woman.

I’m writhing in anticipation, but I know he won’t let me succumb to pleasure until he so chooses.

I begin to claw at his grey blazer, desperate for more contact, but he only winks at me and whispers;

“I bet I could hold you here on this edge forever.”

My mind screams ‘Nonono!! Please!!’ but all that comes out is a deep guttural “Uuugh!”

“Maybe I should let up on you…”

“Yes!”

“Have you been a naughty girl?”

“Ah!!”

“Have you been letting that wicked mind of yours wander?”

“Ye-es!” My voice hitches as he plunges his fingers into me, finding the spot that always drives me wild.

“Have you been fantasising about ol’ Slowhand?”

I can’t reply, the pleasure and anticipation, mixed with his words, are too intense. He stills his fingers inside me,

“Have you been imagining what I’d do to you?”

All I can do is pant as he brings his lips next to my ear and rumbles

“I know I have. Oh, darlin’…”

My whole mind is trained on his hand, willing him to move it again.

Suddenly he’s on his knees before me, tearing off my knickers as he dives in.

I nearly black out from the sudden change of sensation, his warm breath and slick tongue glide over my folds as his beard tickles in all the right places.

My chest heaves as I again bury my hands in his hair, holding him close where I need him the most.

This time he doesn’t let up.

The sexual thrill I always feel when I watch him play, is nothing compared to having the real thing.

He may be on his knees, but I’m the one who’s begging, darling, please.

“Please! Please!! Oh, my God!!”

I can feel him smirk against me. He knows only too well what he does to me, and he relishes it.

As he continues to stimulate that spot inside me, he sucks my clit; alternating between giving it a hard suck, lapping at it, giving it a hard suck, lapping… until I scream.

Hearing my reaction, and sensing my climax nearing fast, he sucks me into his mouth, massaging my nub with his tongue.

The wave of pleasure roars through me, the blood pounding in my ears as he continues to lap at me, drinking down every last drop.

When I start to come down, I slide down the door, my legs no longer able to hold me up.

Looking up, I see his impossibly smug smile look back at me.

We both know this was only the warm up before a long night.


End file.
